


The Proposal

by jensly12



Category: Love - Fandom, Sad - Fandom, character death - Fandom, corpse - Fandom, couples - Fandom, i dont know how to tag - Fandom, jensly12, love story - Fandom, not so happy ending - Fandom, wedding - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensly12/pseuds/jensly12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're best friends and he wants to make that big move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

"Alice?" A soft voice spoke

"Are you awake?" He asks again.

Her eyes force themselves open and she groans “What is it Oliver? I was sleeping.” She says turning on her side to look at him. She had bright green eyes and tanned skin with short curly blond hair, her small pink lips 

"I had to ask you something" 

"what?" she says feeling a bit alarmed and leans closer to him. 

"Do you love me?" 

"i-w-what? of course I do Oliver whats going on?" 

"Nothing I just wanted to know." He wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek. "Remember when we were little and we tried to build ships with twigs and branches" 

"huh? yeah I do, they never really got far without breaking" 

"remember how you used to say that the waters gonna keep rushing so we ought to build a boat?" 

she chuckles “yeah I never really knew what that meant though, it was just easier to get you to keep building with me that way.” He smiles and runs his hand down her back their eyes locked and lips barely parted. 

"Remember how in middle school your mom thought I was too stupid to hangout with you?" He asks with a light grin she laughs and nuzzles into his shoulder hiding her face in embarrassment over her mother.

"God yes she was so embarrassing, she swore you were going to turn me into a hippie. Remember when you got a licence and we decorated Mikes van in peace signs and rainbows then drove it around near my house just to make her mad?" They giggle and laugh loudly at the memory and she turns onto her back looking up. He turns his head to look at her his eyes never leaving hers. 

"remember when you dated rod?" He says with a wide grin. She groans and rolls her eyes "don’t remind me of that asshole." He laughs lightly and holds her waist "remember Ashley?" She says with a smirk, he cringes "oh god no, remember when she tried to break us up?" She nods and they laugh once more. Her drowsiness escapes her and she feels so awake all of a sudden. He rests a hand on her chest pressing a kiss to her neck 

"remember the first time we had sex?" she asks turning to look at him. He blushes and smiles 

"I remember beings embarrassed and nervous, hell I remember being so worried I almost couldn’t get the condom on" He chuckles and shes grins placing a hand on his cheek

”..I remember..having your hands on me and holding you tight, your body pressed to mine and your heart racing,” her voice was soft and quiet like a whisper only to be shared between the two of them. 

"I remember how hot your body felt and how you trembled under me" he says coming closer to her and holding her tight. She smiles and laces her finger in his hair. "I remember when you kept saying I love you over and over" she adds. They stare deep into each others eyes before their lips met and they’re thrown into a deep passionate kiss, their bodies pressed close to each others and eyes shut tight. They staid like that for what felt like hours which was really only minutes and smiled wide. "I love you" they said softly. He kisses her forehead and grins 

"how many times do you think I’ve kissed you?"

"more than I can count" she replies. She presses herself close to him and curls up against him "why do you love me?" she asks softly

"because…when the water kept rushing you staid with me to build a boat." He smiles and she holds him tight. 

"you’re my best friend…" 

she smiles 

"and you’re mine" 

"do you remember our wedding?" he asks 

"Oliver we aren’t married" she says with a light giggle

"oh? what about November 1st 1989? I proposed to you under the apple tree in your back yard and you said yes, we had our wedding right then and there with your teddy bears as guests." He says in a matter-of-fact tone. She laughs covering her mouth slightly

"Oliver I cant believe you remember that! I stole my moms pearls for that wedding you know, she was so angry after since I lost one of the earrings." She smiles and kisses his cheek 

"Well it was the happiest day of my life then"

He smiles but then the mood shifts and he kisses her before taking out a small box and looking at her “Alice..” he says softly. Her heart jumps and tears start to flow down her cheek “O-Oliver?” she says softly. He slides the ring on her finger and looks up at her “Alice…will you take me..to be your lawfully wedded husband?” She smiles and fights back tears “I do! oh yes I do.” She smiles wider and looks at him “do you take me to be your lawfully wedded wife?” She asks. He smiles and leans in close their lips almost meeting “I do” he says before squeezing her close to him and sealing their kiss. They closed their eyes laying peacefully in each others arms. 

The next day Alice’s mother came with her sister, they stare down at the two but cant make a proper smile. Their faces are stuck in a neutral position as Oliver’s father enters. “Are they ready?” He asks “Yes they’ll be out in…wait..who moved them?” Alice’s mother asks looking at him. “Beats me, probably the funeral director.” “Shes wearing his ring” Her sister points out “well of course, they died before he could propose.” They all stand in silence before leaving to enter the car, the casket was then closed and prepared for the funeral.


End file.
